Engagé
by Lusaka
Summary: Lucius Malfoy se fait engager comme professeur à Poudlard par le nouveau directeur, Harry Potter. Mais si les pressions exercées à son encontre étaient trop fortes, que lui resterait-il ? HP-LM


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy.

**Résumé :** Lucius Malfoy se fait engagé comme professeur à Poudlard par le nouveau directeur, Harry Potter. Mais si les pressions exercées à son encontre étaient trop fortes, que lui restrait-il ?

**Petit post it :** Oui je sais, encore un OS alors que Break the ice traîne. Mais ça va venir, je reprends doucement contact avec l'écriture. ^^ Alors cet OS, contrairement au dernier que j'ai mis et que je n'aime pas trop (Le vaudou), celui-là, je l'aime bien et je l'ai un peu plus travaillé. Alors j'espère qu vous sentirez une quelconque différence !

Sinon, j'ai une annonce importante à faire : ce modeste OS est dédié à **Mina008** présente autant sur FF que sur Manyfics, toujours au rendez-vous. Je sais que tu adores Lucius, alors celui-là est pour toi et rien qu'à toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux ! (mais ne l'abîme pas trop quand même hein). J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes désirs, et que le petit Potter que j'ai mis à ses côtés ne te perturbera pas trop. hi hi

Bref bonne lecture à toi, et à tout le monde !

__________________________________________________

**Engagé.  
**

Les lois sorcières sont ainsi faites que parfois, un testament a plus de valeurs et de pouvoirs qu'un mauvais ministre de la magie. Et c'est pourquoi Harry Potter se retrouva, au grand dam de Rufus Scrimgeour, à la tête de l'école de Poudlard, suivant les dernières volontés d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le jeune directeur faisait face au corps professoral, dans son bureau.

- L'année commence dans deux semaines et il nous manque toujours un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, lança-t-il. Scrimgeour me met des bâtons dans les roues en recrutant lui-même les meilleurs sorciers parfaitement adaptées pour ce poste mais pour les placer dans sa nouvelle école d'auror. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Ne désespérez pas Harry, lança Minerva McGonagall, fière de son ancien élève. Si vraiment vous n'avez pas trouvé à la rentrée, Remus ne pourra plus refuser de…

- Remus et Tonks sont repartis en Italie et probablement pas près de revenir.

- Avez-vous essayez de passer une annonce dans la Gazette ? suggéra Pomfresh.

- Non, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Je fais un bien pitoyable directeur.

- Arrêtez donc de geindre, siffla une voix froide au fin fond du bureau.

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir en direction du professeur de potions.

- Quelque chose à suggérer Snape ?

- Il se pourrait en effet que je connaisse quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- La chose n'est pas si simple, murmura Severus en s'approchant, il va falloir que vous nous montriez à tous que vous pouvez accorder une confiance sans limite à des gens douteux, comme Albus le faisait.

- Abrégez, s'impatienta Harry qui n'aimait guère les comparaisons avec son mentor.

- Lucius Malfoy, lâcha Snape au milieu des autres professeurs.

Certains poussèrent un soupir agacé, d'autres eurent un petit recul, mais les principaux membres de l'écoles semblèrent aussitôt examiner la proposition avec attention.

- Ce n'est pas si bête, chuchota Minerva, comme pour elle-même. Malfoy est sorti de prison au début de l'été, il a eu le temps de retrouver sa position au sein du ministère, sa réputation au sein du monde sorcier.

- Son passé reste lourd, souffla Bibine, bien moins sûre que l'idée soit bonne.

- Il faut savoir accorder une deuxième chance aux gens, lança Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante. Même si je le déteste du plus profond de…

- Avez-vous un contact rapproché avec lui ? coupa le directeur qui n'avait cessé de fixer Severus.

- Je suis le parrain de son fils, déduisez-en ce que vous voulez.

- Alors faites-le venir ici, cet après midi sans faute.

Et effectivement, plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'Harry discutait posément avec le tableau de Dumbledore, trois coups précis furent frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez.

Il avait essayé de caché son appréhension dans un ton de voix neutre et léger, mais il craignait que son visage ne trahisse son émotion. Revoir celui grâce à qui il était encore en vie promettait d'être délicat. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais revu ni madame Malfoy ni son mari depuis la dernière grande bataille de Poudlard. Il avait su par les journaux que toute la famille avait été placée en garde à vue à Askaban dans des quartiers spéciaux le temps de leur procès. Ils avaient tous été graciés, grâce notamment à leur aide juste à la fin de la guerre.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et se referma sur Lucius et Snape. Ce dernier prit la parole avant le directeur.

- Vous vouliez voir Lucius Malfoy, lança-t-il. Le voici.

- Merci professeur, répondit Harry en s'installant à son bureau sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le brun aurait juré que son ancien professeur avait échangé un coup d'œil plein de sens caché avec l'ancien mangemort avant de quitter le bureau, mais Malfoy ne laissa rien paraître.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, proposa Harry en désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

- Allez-vous me proposer un de ces bonbons au citron ? susurra Lucius en s'installant.

- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua le brun avec un léger sourire moqueur. Au fait, je vous dois des remerciements.

- Non, c'est à ma femme que vous en devez, pas à moi, lâcha le blond.

Un silence s'installa. Jusqu'au dernier moment Harry s'était demandé s'il devait ou non reparler de la guerre. Les yeux gris de Malfoy le fixait, étonnamment limpides.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, murmura-t-il, elle ne se formalise pas et n'attend rien de votre part.

- Vous… vous lui direz quand même que…

- Vous avez sauvé notre fils, trancha Malfoy. Sommes-nous obligé de reparler de tout cela ? M'avez-vous fait venir jusqu'ici pour ça ?

- Non, répondit Harry content de passer à autre chose. Je cherche un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et…

- Et vous avez pensé à moi ? ricana Lucius.

- En vérité, c'est Snape qui a suggéré votre candidature.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et là encore les deux paires d'yeux s'observèrent. Harry avait trop chaud, il était mal à l'aise. Il ne parvenait pas à décrire cette sensation qui l'assaillait. Il craignait autant la présence du blond que son éventuel refus.

- J'accepte.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun qui se rendit seulement compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps.

- Merci, murmura-t-il seulement en tendant un contrat au blond.

L'année commença et le choix du directeur de l'école prit une ampleur considérable, tant dans les journaux aux articles enflammés que dans les lettres scandalisées des parents d'élèves. Harry ne céda à rien : ni à la pression parentale, ni à celle, beaucoup plus forte, du ministère, qui aurait préféré conservé l'intelligence et la finesse d'esprit de Malfoy pour lui.

Potter réussit le tour de force de souder le corps enseignant : plus aucun membre ne doutait de Lucius Malfoy. C'était toujours ça…

Jusqu'au jour où celui-ci entra dans le bureau du directeur le visage impatient, alors que les vacances de Noël venaient tout juste de s'achever et que les élèves allaient revenir le lendemain.

- Cela devient insupportable Potter, siffla-t-il en refermant la porte.

Malgré les habitudes des autres enseignants qui appelaient aisément le directeur par son titre de fonction ou par "monsieur", Lucius avait gardé ses vieilles habitudes. Harry fut tenter de proposer une tasse de thé à son invité surprise pour le calmer, mais le regard pétillant de Dumbledore l'arrêta aussi sec. Non, il réagirait différemment.

Il se leva posément, contourna son bureau, attrapa le bras du professeur et l'entraîna jusqu'au siège où il le força à s'asseoir.

- Voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Maintenant vous pouvez parler.

Lucius s'était laissé faire, trop surpris pour réagir.

- Vous êtes encore plus fou que lui, murmura-t-il en croisant ses jambes, ses yeux ne quittant pas le jeune directeur qui s'était appuyé avec nonchalance sur le bureau à côté de lui.

- C'est possible oui, rigola le brun. Après tout, lui aussi avait embauché un ancien mangemort, contre l'avis de tous. Et aujourd'hui, regardez, ajouta-t-il persuadé que c'était là l'objet de visite du professeur, Snape est peut-être le maître de potions le plus réputé du monde sorcier.

- Un maître des potions qui rêve de prendre ma place, ricana Lucius.

- Oh, murmura Harry en le fixant. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus, vous voulez échanger votre place ?

- Bien sûr que non, maugréa le blond. Je ne supporte plus toutes ces calomnies envers ma personne. J'avais récupéré un certain statut grâce au ministère en sortant d'Askaban, voilà que je le perds de tous côtés en restant ici.

Harry observait le visage de l'ancien mangemort paisiblement. La colère lui allait bien. Ses traits en étaient magnifiés semblait-il. Ses longs cheveux, qu'il attachait désormais en catogan depuis le début de l'année, retombait par-dessus son épaule, jusque sur son ventre. Les mains jointes sur les genoux étaient pâles, fines, belles. Les yeux gris emprunt de colère le fixaient. Il devait réagir. Mais le silence s'éternisait, ils s'observaient.

Lucius avait dû reconnaître que le jeune Potter avait bien vieilli. Le voir derrière ce bureau de directeur la première fois avait suffit à le convaincre qu'il serait mieux au service de cet ancien ennemi qu'aux côtés du ministre.

Finalement, il craignait s'être trompé. Potter ne réussissait visiblement pas avec lui ce que Dumbledore avait réussi avec Severus.

- Je vous donne ma démission, lâcha-t-il sourdement.

Un vif éclair traversa le regard vert, mais le brun ne quitta pas sa position désinvolte. Appuyé ainsi contre le bureau, il donnait l'impression à Lucius d'être un élève en train de se faire sermonner. Pourquoi ne restait-il pas assis derrière ce grand bureau, comme le vieux fou autrefois ? Malfoy avait parfaitement remarqué, à chaque réunion, à chacune de ses visites, que le jeune directeur faisait tout pour ne pas ressembler à Dumbledore. Il lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. Il n'aurait probablement pas ressenti le désir de travailler pour lui sinon.

- Démission refusée, répliqua Harry très sérieusement.

Pour une première année de direction, il pouvait dire qu'il avait du travail sur la planche. Pourquoi Remus avait-il refusé ce poste ! Tout aurait été si simple. Il n'aurait pas eu à gérer tout ce courrier insultant, et surtout, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter le regard gris de son professeur, ce regard qui l'imprégnait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

- Les gens sont simplement un peu plus sensibles lorsqu'il s'agit de l'éducation de leur enfant, voilà tout, ajouta-t-il, sans bouger. Je refuse votre démission.

- Un peu plus sensible ? siffla Lucius qui eut envie de se lever pour se sentir moins inférieur. Vous appelez ça comme ça vous ? Toutes ces lettres de menaces que vous recevez chaque jour et que vous croyez cacher à ma connaissance, vous appelez ça de la sensibilité ? Enfin Potter ! Réagissez ! L'ensemble des sorciers de ce monde est passé de l'amour à la haine envers vous. L'amour pour le sauveur et la haine pour le traître. Vous avez embauché un mangemort !

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un sifflement rauque qui fit frissonner Harry. Oui, un mangemort qui en avait fait de belles. Mais un mangemort repenti, complètement, depuis le jour où il avait dit oui à son ancien ennemi.

- Non, murmura Potter en ancrant ses prunelles vertes dans le regard maintenant perdu de Malfoy. Non Lucius, j'ai engagé un homme. Voilà tout. Un homme, comme moi, qui a traversé différentes épreuves, comme moi, un homme qui connaît son sujet et qui sait l'enseigner.

- Comme vous, ajouta Lucius. Je vous laisse ma place dans ce cas. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un directeur enseigne en même temps.

- Oui, bien sûr, soupira Harry. Figurez-vous que j'y avais pensé. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime ma tranquillité, et je crois que je n'aurais pas votre patience auprès des élèves.

Le jeune directeur espérait convaincre Malfoy. Il ne voulait réellement pas le voir partir. A la fois parce qu'il était bon professeur, et à la fois parce qu'il était devenu un vrai collègue, qui avait des idées éducatives intéressantes, une vision des choses différentes.

- Bien, si vous refusez ma démission pour ces raisons là, je trouverai un moyen pour vous forcer à vous séparer de moi, lança Lucius en se levant. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà commencer à remplir ma dernière fiche de paye.

Accusant le coup, Harry le regarda quitter le bureau sans rien dire. Puis un profond soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti allait faire ?

Il eut la réponse à ses craintes assez rapidement. Malfoy commença très simplement, par sécher toutes les réunions et les repas. On ne le voyait plus qu'en classe. Harry se rendit dans son bureau pour lui sommer de cesser ce jeu stupide, et lui demander de reprendre contact avec la vie sociale du château, sans succès. Il alla même demander à Snape de convaincre le père de son filleul, sans succès.

Puis, Malfoy arrêta de donner des devoirs à faire aux élèves. Ses cours gardaient toute leur qualité, mais il ne donnait plus aucune note. Quelques élèves se plaignirent de cette absence de correction qui leur permettait de juger de leur niveau.

Là encore, le directeur tâcha de remédier à la situation, sans succès. Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Lucius : ce dernier souhaitait tout simplement être viré. Au bout de trois semaines de ce traitement, Harry Potter convoqua le blond.

Cette fois, il vint.

- Jusqu'où comptez-vous aller ? siffla le directeur, debout derrière son bureau cette fois. Allez-vous finir par sécher vos cours, carrément ?

- Non, répondit Lucius, lui aussi debout face au bureau, mains croisées dans le dos. J'ai une dignité à conserver. Mes cours resteront de qualité. Mais je peux faire bien pire.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait brièvement eu l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau devant le mangemort qui lui avait, un jour, tendu la main en échange d'une prophétie.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme traiter les élèves de façon abaissante, ou de leur faire peur, de faire exactement ce qu'on me reproche et que pour l'instant je ne fais pas. Je peux très bien devenir ce que les gens craignent le plus, et vous le savez.

- Si vous faites ça, ricana Harry, ç'en est fini de votre réputation que vous croyez sauver en quittant Poudlard.

- Alors ne me poussez pas à bout, et acceptez ma démission, ou virez moi, comme vous voulez.

- Je refuse votre départ ! s'époumona Harry en frappant son bureau.

Il le contourna, tout en parlant, se rapprochant du blond en le pointant du doigt.

- Vous êtes un excellent professeur, tant dans votre rapport aux élèves, que dans votre enseignement. Vos connaissances en la matière sont exceptionnelles, vous êtes irremplaçable Lucius. Comment voudriez-vous que je trouve quelqu'un d'aussi bien que vous en plein milieu de l'année ?! Je vous somme de reprendre votre travail comme il se doit et de cesser toutes ces âneries ! Je me moque de ce que les gens disent sur mes choix, faites-en autant !

Il avait fini sa tirade presque collé au blond, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, un doigt enfoncé dans la large poitrine du professeur. Celui-ci avait cessé de respirer. Les colères de Potter étaient légendaires, il en avait déjà vues. Jamais contre lui depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

Ainsi, il l'estimait comme irremplaçable. L'orgueil de l'aristocrate était flatté, son ego, au fond de lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Oui, mais il n'empêchait qu'à l'extérieur, personne ne le considérait aussi bien que ce jeune directeur.

Un mauvais sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaitement alignées. Les sourcils de Potter se relâchèrent quelque peu et il retira son doigt. Lucius fit un pas en avant, forçant le brun à reculer. Bientôt, celui-ci se retrouva coincé contre le bureau. Malfoy plaqua ses mains sur le meuble, de chaque côté du corps de son directeur et pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre l'oreille d'Harry.

- Puisque vous refusez malgré tout, je vais commettre l'irréparable, vous forçant à me déloger de mes fonctions au sein de votre établissement, monsieur le directeur, souffla Lucius d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de partager son interrogation. La phrase mourut dans sa gorge au moment où les lèvres fines et douces du blond se posaient dans son cou. Il perçut quelques murmures outrés provenant des tableaux des anciens directeurs, mais n'en tint pas compte : une langue affolait sa jugulaire. La douceur de cette texture nouvelle sur sa peau le fit frémir. Ses mains agrippèrent le bord du bureau avec force tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Devait-il accepter cela ?

Oui, humainement parlant, il le pouvait parfaitement. Le satiné du baiser sur sa nuque était tout à fait acceptable. La langue mutine suivait un parcours d'arabesques, et le souffle chaud qui accompagnait cette traînée humide faisait naître de suaves sensations au creux des reins du jeune homme.

Mais professionnellement parlant ?

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, il repoussa le professeur en reprenant son souffle. Gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol, les mains fermement appuyées aux épaules du blond, il lui ordonna, d'une voix rauque, de retourner dans ses quartiers.

- Et cela ne change rien, ajouta-t-il sourdement avant que Malfoy ne disparaisse complètement. Je refuse toujours votre démission.

La porte claqua sèchement. Harry ressentit toute la colère du blond dans le moindre claquement de chaussures qui descendaient l'escalier de pierre et qui finit par disparaître. Le brun resta dans la même position, regard vissé au sol, mains accrochées au bord du bureau, le souffle court et la nuque en feu. Son esprit tournait dans tous les sens, que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, d'un homme mûr, plus âgé, d'une beauté étincelante, certes, mais… Malfoy avait-il réellement cru qu'il le virerait pour ça ?

La logique professionnelle voudrait que oui, c'était un motif suffisant : attouchements sexuels envers le chef de l'établissement. Attouchements qui pouvaient se transformer en harcèlement si Malfoy renouvelait l'expérience. Harry se sut perdu lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le submergea en imaginant une nouvelle attaque du professeur.

De son côté, Lucius fulminait. Il avait rejoint son petit appartement en haut de la tour Est d'un pas rageur. Une fois dans son salon, il jeta sa cape au loin, se souciant peu de l'endroit où elle atterrit. Plus que le nouveau refus de sa démission, le rejet du jeune directeur face à sa proposition alléchante le mettait dans une colère folle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le résiste.

Au fond de lui, il sentit que ses intentions changeaient. Il ne s'agissait plus de quitter le château. Snape aussi avait connu des débuts difficiles, à présent, les gens lui faisaient confiance, malgré les deux guerres qu'il avait traversé. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Non, songeait-il en se servant un verre de brandy, désormais l'important était que ce jeune imbécile cède.

Dès le jour suivant, Lucius réapparut au repas du midi, et à celui du soir. Il reprit un dialogue courtois avec les autres professeurs qui ne mentionnèrent pas sa momentanée disparition, persuadés que leur directeur avait su y mettre un terme. Harry s'était retenu de rougir en le voyant paraître, mais au fond de lui, il espérait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal poursuivit ses cours comme d'habitude, et rattrapa son retard en note, au grand dam de la plupart des élèves.

Il assista même à la rapide petite réunion qu'Harry organisa pour expliquer son absence de quelques jours : il devait participer à un colloque, en France. Bien sûr, Minerva le remplacerait pendant ce laps de temps, et il passerait lui-même voir chacun des professeurs à son retour pour d'éventuels soucis.

L'ensemble du corps enseignant lui était reconnaissant de cette présence qui loin d'être imposante, était rassurante. La guerre avait fait des ravages, et Harry, par sa force de caractère et son envie de bien faire, semblait effacer jusqu'aux moindres outrages.

Les deux jours de vie au château sans le directeur se passèrent normalement. Aucun scandale, aucun manque ni de la part des élèves, ni de la part des professeurs. Minerva, sur la demande de Potter, surveillait particulièrement Lucius qui, manifestement, était réellement passé à autre chose.

A son retour, Harry passa bien entendu voir McGonagall en premier. Celle-ci lui fit un rapport rapide des courriers reçus, sans trop insister sur le nombre de lettres dont le nouveau professeur de Poudlard faisait l'objet.

Puis il passa dans chaque quartier, acceptant parfois une tasse de thé, refusant poliment un biscuit chez Hagrid, acceptant de ne rien se voir proposer chez Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la porte sombre de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne l'avait pas revu en tête à tête depuis leur petite discussion au sujet de l'éventuel démission du professeur.

Il tâcha de rendre les trois coups qu'il frappa sur la porte secs et sûr d'eux. Des pas se firent entendre, et il se retrouva face au blond. Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira légèrement et il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son supérieur.

- De retour de votre colloque, à ce que je vois, lança-t-il en guise d'introduction.

- Oui, confirma Harry en restant debout au milieu du salon. Je passais seulement voir si tout allait bien. Bibine m'a dit qu'un élève avait emmené son balai dans un de vos cours ?

- Mmh, oui, confirma Lucius en débouchant une bouteille de rhum ambré. Un gryffondor de quatrième année. Il ne pensait pas à mal je crois, je l'ai simplement sommé d'aller ranger cet ustensile inutile à mon cours.

- Un gryffondor ? s'étonna Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que Bibine avait dit.

- En fait je ne me souviens plus très bien, répondit le professeur en tendant un verre plein au directeur. Mais qui à part un Gryffondor aurait l'idée saugrenue d'emmener un balai en cours de défense ?

Harry prit le verre en fronçant les sourcils. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fauteuil que lui indiquait Malfoy tout en parlant.

- Je vous rappelle que j'étais moi même gryffondor et que je ne permets pas que l'on fasse un traitement de défaveur à quelque maison que ce soit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'oublie pas, ricana Lucius. Avez-vous déjà eu à vous plaindre de moi sur ce sujet ?

- Non, en effet, répondit Potter en buvant un peu de rhum qui lui brûla la gorge.

Un silence paisible se glissa entre les deux hommes. Lucius était resté debout. Il avait attendu cette visite et à présent, le moindre de ses sens était en alerte. Soudain, quelque chose sembla s'éclairer dans le regard vert de son invité.

- A moins que cela ne soit une nouvelle idée pour vous faire renvoyer ! jeta le directeur en toisant son professeur.

- Me montrer cruel envers les Gryffons et sympathique envers les serpentards ? précisa Malfoy. A vrai dire, j'y avais pensé, mais ce cher Severus tient déjà ce rôle depuis si longtemps ! Je ne voudrais pas le lui piquer en plus d'exercer la fonction qu'il aimerait tant avoir.

Il apprécia l'effet de sa petite tirade sur le visage agacé de Potter, tout en buvant un peu du liquide sucré. Puis il s'approcha du fauteuil et abandonna en chemin son verre sur une petite table basse.

- J'ai d'autres projets en tête monsieur Potter, susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. J'accepte de finir l'année ici, sans savoir encore si j'aurai le courage de renouveler mon contrat l'année prochaine.

Il poursuivit, rigolant intérieurement lorsque le jeune directeur se déplaça légèrement vers l'accoudoir opposé :

- Comprenez bien que toutes ces menaces planant au-dessus de moi sont un lourd fardeau. Pour pouvoir exercer mon métier correctement, il faudrait que ces pressions disparaissent.

- Je fais tout mon possible Lucius, lâcha Harry d'une voix froide.

- Je le sais, murmura le blond en s'approchant encore de lui.

D'une main habile qu'il posa sur celle du brun, il écarta le bras qui l'empêchait de glisser complètement de l'accoudoir. Se retrouvant une cuisse contre les jambes soudées du directeur, il lui prit le verre des mains et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour le poser à côté du sien, sur la table.

- Ainsi, j'avoue avoir parfois besoin de me changer les idées, murmura-t-il posant sa main de nouveau libre sur un genou de Potter. Ne plus penser à tout ce qu'on dit à mon sujet.

Depuis qu'il s'était approché pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, Harry n'avait plus tourné la tête vers le professeur, se contentant de l'écouter, de sentir la chaleur monter en lui, tâchant vainement de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. Lorsque les mains pâles avaient pris son verre, délicatement, il les avait suivi du regard, complètement perdu. A présent il fixait celle qui s'était posée sur son genoux.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : que ces doigts remontent le long de sa cuisse, qu'elle passe sous sa chemise, que le souffle qu'il sentait près de sa tempe, coule jusqu'à son cou, comme l'autre fois. Une semaine était passée depuis cet ancien échange, mais chaque sensation, chaque frisson était encore imprimé sous sa peau.

Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Avait-il réellement besoin de parler ? A ce moment là, il ne faisait plus guère confiance en sa voix. Celle de Malfoy, toujours mesurée et calme, le narguerait au moindre bégaiement.

La chose était simple : le professeur lui faisait une proposition, à lui d'accepter ou non. Il n'y avait aucun enjeu, seul le plaisir comptait. Il pouvait bien faire ça, en guise de remerciement pour avoir repris son service correctement.

Toutes ses réflexions ne lui avaient pris que quelques secondes depuis que la main s'était posée sur son genoux. Lentement, il posa la sienne dessus, joignant ses doigts à ceux de l'aristocrate. Prenant cela pour un signal, celui-ci plongea aussitôt ses lèvres fiévreuses dans le cou d'Harry qui pencha automatiquement la tête. Le même baiser fugace, la même langue, les mêmes odeurs pour des sensations décuplées.

Cette fois, aucune arrête de bureau de lui blessait le bas du dos. Aucun rire moqueur ou soupir agacé ne sortait d'aucun tableau. La chaleur de l'alcool coulait encore dans son ventre, et surtout, il avait décidé que lui aussi pouvait toucher l'homme qui s'offrait à lui.

Il faisait nuit, tout le monde dormait, il avait fini son travail, quoi de plus naturel que faire l'amour un soir comme celui-ci ?

Lucius semblait bien de cet avis. S'appuyant légèrement sur l'accoudoir, il avait forcé le brun à se soulever pour glisser lui-même au fond du fauteuil et s'installer contre le dossier. Ainsi, Harry pouvait coller son dos contre le torse accueillant, et reposer sa tête sur une épaule ferme, tandis que la bouche papillonnait encore dans la naissance de son cou.

Il sentait le renflement du pantalon de toile noire contre ses fesses, et il éleva de lui-même ses jambes pour les poser sur les cuisses du blond. Ainsi, le renflement n'était plus qu'une sensation, c'était bien plus. Chaque muscle, chaque veine du sexe gonflé, malgré les barrières de tissu, s'imprégnait dans toute sa chair.

Les deux mains du blond remontaient, comme Potter l'avait intimement désiré, le long de ses cuisses. Elles vinrent se poser sur le ventre du jeune directeur, soulevant avec douceur la chemise blanche, glissant dessous. Au début, Lucius n'avait voulu que son bon plaisir. La satisfaction de voir le directeur flancher devant ses charmes indiscutables. Le voir ainsi, abandonné sous ses mains expertes. Mais le visage du jeune homme qu'il voyait de profil prenait de telles teintes sous le plaisir, qu'il eut soudain envie de faire plus.

Il ne s'agissait plus de lui, uniquement, il s'agissait d'eux, de ce moment qu'ils allaient partager. Tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons de la chemise d'Harry, il s'appliquait à mordiller le cou, léchant juste après les petites plaies, lui respirant au creux de l'oreille.

Potter tremblait presque dans ses bras. Les mains passèrent rapidement sur le torse, l'effleurant à peine, le décalant un peu pour finir de retirer cette satanée chemise. La machine était en route, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Avec un demi sourire que le brun ne pouvait voir, Lucius fit glisser ses doigts le long de la ceinture du directeur. Celui-ci haleta légèrement, anticipant la suite. Comme le blond faisait durer la chose exprès, Harry attrapa lui-même les boutons qui empêchaient son plaisir de s'ériger.

Il se moqua éperdument du ricanement moqueur qu'il entendit derrière lui. Il fit lui-même glisser son pantalon au sol et poussa légèrement ses fesses vers le fond du fauteuil, sur l'arme la plus destructrice de Malfoy.

Celui-ci cessa aussitôt de rire, au plus grand plaisir de Potter. Avec délectation, le brun passa ses bras par-dessus leur deux têtes et agrippa la nuque du blond. Il sentit le catogan sous ses doigts, rougit en pensant à ce qu'il aimerait en faire. Puis, tirant sur les muscles de ses bras et poussant sur ses pieds au sol, il se haussa le long du torse encore vêtu du professeur, remontant par là même sa tête au même niveau que celle de Lucius. Il s'offrait complètement, il le savait.

Tournant légèrement le menton, il rencontra deux prunelles grises qui exprimaient à la fois la surprise et le désir. Un mélange qui contenta pleinement Harry. Il retira une main de derrière leur tête et la fit repasser devant. Ayant cette fois l'espace suffisant, il la glissa entre leurs corps, jusqu'au niveau du pantalon encore fermé. Il ne le resta pas longtemps. Bientôt, la main habile du brun sortait l'objet de ses désirs du trou laissé par la braguette grande ouverte.

Lucius s'autorisa un premier soupir de bien être. Il avait bien choisi, cet ancien lion avait un savoir faire qu'il lui enviait presque. L'initiative du brun l'avait surpris, certes, mais ne le laissait pas sans désir. La suite promettait d'être délicieuse. Il avait senti les doigts frais se poser autour de sa nuque, et puis les fesses qui comprimaient son sexe s'étaient soulevées. Mais ces secondes de répit n'avaient pas duré.

A présent il caressait le torse du jeune homme, insistant sur les pointes de chair, sur le nombril, tandis que la main continuait à lui faire subir les plus douces tortures.

Harry respirait par à coups, comme il pouvait, dès qu'il y pensait en fait. Sa bouche épaisse et rouge s'était posée contre une joue pâle et douce qu'il caressait du bout de la langue. Les mains qui le touchaient glissaient avec volupté sur lui, comme la caresse d'une vague. S'accrochant toujours d'une main à la nuque du professeur, il continuait, de l'autre à effleurer le membre tendu qu'il voulait déjà sentir en lui.

Toute notion de réalité se perdit au moment où Malfoy tourna lui aussi la tête suffisamment pour que les lèvres du brun ne reposent plus sur sa joue mais sur ses propres lèvres. Les deux bouches se joignirent passivement, faisant ralentir tous les autres mouvements. Tout était là : dans les deux langues qui se liaient dans un contact si intime que même Lucius en frémit.

Sans rompre le baiser, les mains du blond reprirent leur service sur ce torse imberbe qu'il cajolait. Doucement, cependant, elles allèrent à l'encontre du dernier obstacle de tissu, l'écartant soigneusement de la peau, le poussant vers le bas des cuisses, libérant l'objet du plus pur des désirs.

Harry dû lâcher prise sur le sexe du professeur, s'accrochant à l'accoudoir pour l'aider à faire glisser son sous-vêtement. Mais il se refusait à quitter les lèvres douces. Parfois ils mêlaient leur langue dans un baiser fougueux, parfois ils se contentaient de garder leur bouche l'une contre l'autre, respirant avec douceur, profitant juste de l'humide chaleur de l'autre.

Tout dans ce baiser, Lucius avait eu du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements. Mais à présent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le si précieux trésor qu'il avait cherché, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'approfondir la caresse de ses lèvres, quitte à perdre pied une seconde fois. Sa main se juchait sur le membre dressé, et l'entourait avant de descendre, pour lui appliquer ce mouvement de va et vient qu'Harry lui avait fait subir juste avant. Le brun s'agrippait de nouveau à sa nuque des deux mains, jouant avec sa longue natte, léchant ses lèvres en poussant de profonds soupirs.

Lucius s'écarta lentement faisant cesser le baiser. Il fut satisfait de la lueur déçue qu'il lut dans les yeux qui le fixèrent, avec une légère arrogance. Mais il fallait bien faire avancer les choses. Ainsi, il porta sa main libre à hauteur de leurs visages et eut un rictus qui fit comprendre à Potter ce qu'il devait faire.

Celui-ci quitta le sol de ses pieds pour placer ses jambes repliées de chaque côté du corps pâle du blond. Ainsi appuyer sans risquer de retomber sur la verge tendue qui n'attendait que lui, il put lâcher la nuque et prendre la main du blond entre les siennes. Tout en fixant les yeux gris qui se voilèrent légèrement, il porta chaque doigt à sa bouche avec délectation. Il en lécha toutes les longueurs, laissant à chaque fois un filet de bave retomber sur son menton.

Une fois ses doigts bien humidifiés, Lucius retira doucement sa main tenue prisonnière et la glissa dans le dos du brun qui frissonna. Le blond se pencha vers lui et lécha les lèvres brillantes, juste avant qu'Harry, prit d'assaut par les longs doigts agiles, ne détourne la tête en gémissant, se cambrant de plaisir. Ses gémissements s'amplifièrent alors que chaque phalange du professeur le pénétrait avec force. Il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs, se souleva, se pencha en avant, creusa ses reins, suivant les mouvements que Malfoy lui imposait. Il était prêt, prêt à tout pour plus de sensation, plus de plaisir.

La sueur commençait à perler sur le front aristocrate de Lucius. Il se concentrait, essayant de ne pas perdre la tête devant ce dos qu'il dévorait des yeux. La nuque relâchée, la colonne à peine visible sous la peau mat, la naissance des fesses où ses propres doigts se perdaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sexe, tendu, douloureux. Il ferma un instant les yeux, imaginant que les chairs qui entouraient ses doigts étaient autour de sa verge. Il se figurait déjà quelles seraient les sensations.

Sa respiration était forte, mais le corps du brun s'éloignait de plus en plus, se cambrant pour lui offrir le plus beau des spectacles. La chaleur en moins. Il voulait de nouveau sentir ce dos contre son torse, cette bouche vermeille qu'il ne voyait même plus contre son cou, ce sexe dans sa main.

Brusquement, il ôta ses doigts et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du jeune directeur qui haletait. Il eut envie de dire quelque chose. Mais pourquoi parler ? De ses pouces il écarta les fesses et attira de nouveau Potter à lui.

Harry s'abandonnait complètement. Le vide qu'il avait senti lorsque les doigts experts s'étaient retiré l'avait reconnecté brusquement à la réalité. Les mouvements calmes du blond l'entraînèrent de nouveau. Il se laissa basculer en arrière lentement et la pointe de Lucius qu'il avait caressé se posa contre son intimité. Il soupira de bien être tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait en lui, écartait ses chairs, se fraya un chemin des plus doux. L'ensemble était parfait : ce sexe en lui et cette main sur le sien.

Malfoy gémit sans plus de retenue lorsque Potter bougea de lui-même, se soulevant et s'empalant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. La douceur fit lentement place à la nécessité d'un amour plus emporté. Le caractère impétueux de l'aristocrate transperça leurs manières, et chaque acte prit une teinte mordante. Une ardeur nouvelle naquit, là, au creux des reins d'Harry, une fièvre qui faisait gémir les deux hommes.

Comme l'avait espéré Lucius, leurs joues se touchaient de nouveau, les lèvres se cherchaient. Harry tournait la tête, parfois, entre deux coups de butoir, embrassant jusqu'au bout de son souffle la bouche soyeuse qui s'offrait à lui.

Tout s'accélérait petit à petit : les allers venus de la main pâle sur le sexe épais et libre de Potter, les coups de bassins du professeur, les halètements. Ils s'emportaient, mutuellement, vers la prodigieuse fin de l'acte : la libération, l'explosion, la jouissance.

Les délices de celle-ci furent au-delà de ce tout ce qu'Harry avait pu imaginer depuis leur premier rapport. Un bonheur qui éclata à l'intérieur de son ventre, une plénitude parfaite. Il savoura chaque instant, se vidant entre les mains de Malfoy, s'accrochant à ses genoux comme si sa vie en dépendait, dévorant du regard le profil du blond. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et poussait au maximum sur son bassin, comme jamais. Il se sentait débauché et en jouissait avec toute la force dont il était capable. La possession de ce corps ferme l'avait rendu fou. Les chairs tendres du brun repoussèrent lentement son sexe désormais déchargé de toute pression.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement pour plonger dans un regard étincelant. Potter souriait, il illuminait leurs deux visages, de ses yeux, de son sourire, de ses dents blanches sur sa peau brune. Lucius se pencha en avant et lui vola un baiser. Harry se retourna lentement entre ses bras, s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et passa ses mains dans le dos pâle. Ses doigts trouvèrent le catogan, le passèrent par-dessus l'épaule nue, l'entremêlant entre ses mains, sans cesser de jouer avec la langue chaude qui explorait sa bouche.

Lentement ils se détachèrent.

Malfoy avait posé ses mains sur les fesses brûlantes du brun, les malaxant avec douceur. L'heure n'était plus à la violence. Il allait bien falloir dire quelque chose, parler à un moment donné. Les yeux verts ne le fixaient plus, c'était plus facile pour réfléchir. Tromper sa femme n'était guère un problème, ça n'était pas la première fois, probablement pas la dernière non plus. Il prenait ce que Cissy ne pouvait lui offrir.

Non, ce qui le tracassait c'était qu'il avait aimé cet échange, plus que tout autre. Il voulait encore posséder cet homme, comble du comble : il voulait se laisser posséder par lui. Sentir le membre épais qu'il avait caressé jusqu'à la jouissance glisser en lui.

Il observa le visage paisible de Potter dont les joues, encore rouges, étaient les dernières traces du plaisir qu'ils avaient eu. Harry jouait encore avec la natte. Lentement, il attrapa la ficelle de cuir qui les tenait prisonnier, et les libéra, passant ses doigts dans la douceur blonde, les remontant jusque dans la nuque dans un léger massage qui fit soupirer de Lucius. Il rejeta les cheveux derrière les épaules, derrière le dossier du fauteuil, mais laissant ses mains s'y agripper avec câlinerie.

Puis il pencha la tête et la reposa au creux du cou pâle, fermant les yeux, enlaçant simplement les épaules qui l'accueillaient. Il bailla, et sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil.

Malfoy n'avait pas prévu cela. Fallait-il s'attendre à quelque chose de particulier avec Harry Potter ? Ses mains quittèrent les fesses soyeuses et remontèrent dans le dos pour étreindre à son tour le corps nu assis sur lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les paroles étaient remises au lendemain, et lui aussi était épuisé. Ses paupières lourdes tombèrent et il se laissa à son tour envahir par une somnolence divine.

Le couple ainsi enlacé glissa dans un sommeil réparateur, jusqu'au matin.

Harry s'étira et gémit. Les courbatures allaient le gêner quelques temps probablement. Il ne savait quelle heure il était, il ne savait qu'une chose : la chaleur que dégageait le corps encore endormi sous le sien était des plus agréables. Il se leva précautionneusement, sans gêner le blond dont les cheveux éparpillés sur le dossier du fauteuil entouraient son visage d'une douceur angélique.

Le brun récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois prêt, il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses propres appartements, avant le réveil des élèves, lorsqu'un dernier coup d'œil en direction du fauteuil le perdit.

Jamais plus, peut-être, il ne verrait Lucius ainsi : affalé dans un fauteuil de velours, braguette ouverte, sexe mollement posé sur sa cuisse, chemise ouverte, bouche laissant filtrer un léger souffle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de nouveau de ce corps interdit. Tant pis pour les élèves, tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, tant pis pour sa tenue débraillée que ne manqueraient pas de remarquer les autres enseignants s'il les croisait dans le couloir.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla entre les jambes du professeur. Ses mains s'appuyèrent de chaque côté des hanches et sa bouche s'approcha du fruit défendu. Sa langue tourna autour du membre, suçant l'extrémité avec délectation, n'espérant plus qu'une chose : le réveil du serpent. La verge se cambra légèrement, se hérissant par à coups, presque à contre cœur au début. Lucius laissait échapper quelques gémissements dans son sommeil. Bientôt il serait réveillé, bientôt il crierait de plaisir.

Et Harry ne pensa plus qu'à cela : faire crier le blond qui avait osé exprimer le désir de le quitter. Il y mit toute son ardeur. Une main se joignit à sa langue lorsque le sexe, complètement éveillé, commença à buter contre son palais avec rapidité.

Malfoy se réveillait, sensiblement, gémissant. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux qu'il baissa automatiquement vers sa ceinture.

- Po…

Ce fut la seule syllabe qu'il put prononcer avant qu'Harry ne l'achève : serrant la base de ce membre magnifique, il happa pleinement le bout rougi. Lucius rejeta aussitôt la tête en arrière, criant les dents serrées et jouissant dans cette bouche accueillante. Il n'osait plus rouvrir les yeux. Avait-il rêvé cette scène ? Etait-il réellement réveillé ? Ce fut la langue de Potter sur son sexe qui le força à baisser de nouveau son regard. Le brun léchait consciencieusement les dernières gouttes de plaisir qui coulaient le long de la verge.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rangea l'objet de ses désirs avec un sourire entendu. Il remonta la braguette et se redressa, époussetant son pantalon négligemment.

- Vous êtes fier de vous, j'imagine ? ricana Lucius qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre.

- En effet, confirma Harry avec un grand sourire qui porta un coup au cœur déjà saignant du blond. A présent, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais le directeur que je suis aimerait aller se changer pour faire bonne impression au petit déjeuner.

- Je vous en prie, acquiesça le blond en se levant à son tour, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Mais avant de partir, reprit-il en attrapant le bras de Potter qui marchait déjà vers la porte, j'aimerais savoir ce que l'homme que vous êtes également compte faire de mon humble personne.

Les yeux gris ne reflétaient plus ni ce désir ni cette ironie constante qui semblait habiter tous les Malfoy. Il était tout particulièrement sérieux, et attendait sa réponse dans un calme apparent parfait. Harry réfléchit à la question et s'autorisa un nouveau sourire, plus timide peut-être :

- Je pense qu'il compte revenir vous voir ce soir, si le nombre de copies du professeur que vous êtes ne dépasse pas la somme d'un travail trop imposant.

- J'aime cette considération que vous avez pour mon métier monsieur Potter, rigola doucement le blond en lui lâchant le bras.

- Je vous en prie Lucius, lança le jeune directeur en quittant enfin les quartiers de la tour Est, appelez-moi Harry.

**THE END**

____________________________________________

_Alors alors Mina ?? Ah j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas assez pour la grande lectrice que tu es ! lol En tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire ce lemon. ^^ (j'ai failli dire "prendre mon pied" se serait mal vu).. m'enfin ! _

_Bisous très chère ! (et bisous aux autres bien entendu !)_


End file.
